Victims of Love
by DranzerGirl22
Summary: Summery inside.


Another new idea from yours truly. I know some people might be annoyed with me, but I have an over active imagination. Its all ways giving me new ideas, but never any for my old fics…. Sorry. Please be patient with me. (Gives the puppy pout).

Summery: the Queen of England moves into the city of Karakura. She brings her gorgeous daughter. Already living I the city is a girl that looks exactly like the princess. She's the second best of the boys' soccer team. The princess wants more than anything to play soccer. The two girls switch. What happens when the princess falls for her look-alike's BF? What happens when the Princess's fiancé finds out, and sets out to have the boy killed? What extremes will the girls go to too ruin each other's lives? READ AND FIND OUT!

"Hey Toushiro!" a teen with brown hair, and chocolate eyes came running to her boyfriend.

"What?" he asked while taking off one of his soccer cleats.

"I heard the queen of England just moved here!" she exclaimed, he rolled his eyes.

"Probably just some 'stuck-up I'm better than you' family." He said, making his best stuck up person voice. She giggled, he smiled. She put her arms on his waist, and kissed him. After a moment they broke the kiss.

"Ugh. I have to go help make dinner. Do you want a ride home?" he asked.

"No. I live on the other side of town, and your grandma needs help." She reluctantly said.

"She has my sister. Besides, I always screw up making boxed food." He said with a laugh. She laughed at him.

"Ok. But if you get in trouble…" 

"Shut it. I don't care if I get in trouble if I'm spending time with you." He said, she blushed, he had a smile on his face. He grabbed both his things and hers, and walked to the car. He placed his things in the back seat, and placed hers in her lap. Toushiro started the car, and the CD player turned on. 

"Oh my god! I love this song!" she yelled, blasting the volume. The song was Victims of Love by Good Charlotte.

"Momo!" Toushiro yelled at the shock of the music blasting in the speakers of his car. Momo started laughing uncontrollably. Toushiro rolled his eyes. 

"Damn it's hot in here." he said, Momo was confused.

"You already have the top down. Your still hot?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded. Then turned on the AC. Momo then started shaking her head, and waving her hands like an idiot. 

They were driving for a while. There was some kind of traffic jam. It was moving very slowly. The jam was by a huge house.

"That's where the Queen moved to!" she said pointing to a huge mansion. Toushiro saw the press there. 

Just then a camera came to the car. And started flashing pictures of Momo.

"Smile princess!" the guy said.

"Hey! I'm not the princess! I'm Momo!" Momo yelled. They guy just said shut up.

"Get away from us!" Toushiro yelled, putting his hand in front of the camera lens. 

"Stop it punk! This is the princess!" he yelled, pushing Toushiro's hand away.

"NO SHE'S NOT! THAT'S MY GIRL FRIEND MOMO!" Toushiro yelled. The guy took a closer look at Momo.

"Your not the princess!" he exclaimed, then left. 

"That was freaky, I was mistaken for a princess!" Momo exclaimed, Toushiro rolled his eyes. After an hour the traffic was clear. There was a girl posing for a few more pictures. She looked just like Momo.

Finally Toushiro pulled up in front of Momo's house. Momo gave Toushiro a quick kiss before getting out, and going inside.

Toushiro got home 30 minutes later. His mom was standing in his bed room, with her arms crossed over chest, and her teal eyes narrowed. She was mad at him.

"Hi, mom." He said quietly. She growled.

"TOUSHIRO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME 2 HOURS AGO! YOUNG MAN!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry mom, I drove Momo home, and there was traffic on my way there." He explained.

"Family comes before your girl friend!" she yelled, she was quieter than before, but her voice was no less angry. He inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't grandma have Konomi help her?" he asked. The thought of his older sister mad him mad. Her name fit her perfectly, after all Konomi means favorite. 

"That's not the point! You promised you'd be here to help make dinner!" she yelled at him. 

"Sorry, but didn't you say be polite to girls! If I wouldn't have driven her home she would just be getting to her house now!" He yelled back.

"Shut up! Take your shower, eat, then go to bed! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" she yelled at him.

"Fine." He said, then muttered 'bitch' after that. She heard that and smacked him across the face. 

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" She yelled, slapping him across the face again. His face was red where she hit him. She walked out of the room. Toushiro walked over to his bed and laid down on it. After awhile he got up and grabbed his pajamas, and some clean boxer shorts, and socks. He walked into the bath room, and shed his clothes. He turned on the water, and stepped in. he closed his eyes, and let the warm water beat against his chest. After 10 minutes he finished taking his shower, and walked to his room. He wasn't hungry, and didn't feel like eating. 

He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Pretty soon sleep over came him. 

The next morning was Saturday. He got up and got dressed, and walked down stairs. 

"Good morning Dad, good morning Grandma." He said, ignoring his mom and sister. He usually did that after he got in trouble with his mom. His dad smiled at him.

"Good morning Toushiro." His dad said smiling. Toushiro grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. After a few minutes he stormed back into his house.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAR!" He yelled, his mom smiled.

"Until you can be responsible, and be home in time for dinner, you can't have it." She said in a sweet voice. It was so sweet he felt like puking. He narrowed his eyes.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND DECIDED TO MOVE IN 2 BLOCKS AWAY FROM MOMO, AND THE PRESS WAS THERE, AND BLOCKED THE FRIGGIN' STREET!" he yelled in one breath. His mom shook her head disapprovingly. 

"Stop making up stories!" she scolded. His face was shocked. Despite the fact he absolutely hated the woman he never once lied to her. Now of all times she chose not to believe him? That was ridiculously unfair. 

"That's not fair! I never once lied to you!" he yelled back.

"Nice to see they are off to a wonderful start this morning, huh mom?" Toushiro's dad asked Toushiro's grandma.

"It sounds like a great start to me, Gin!" she said. She handed Gin a 20. he pulled out 2 twenties.

"Forty bucks says she's gonna smack him, and he's gonna threaten to commit suicide." Gin said.

"Sixty says, he's gonna lock himself in his room, and not come down." She said, pulling 2 more twenties out of a hidden compartment in her cane.

"ASSHOLE!" he yelled.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOUNG MAN!" she said smacking him in the face.

"Ugh! I HATE YOU!" Toushiro screamed, then ran upstairs, and slammed his bedroom door. Gin reluctantly handed the old woman his forty bucks. She stuck her tongue out and gave him the peace sign. He was mad.

"UGH! I HATE THAT BITCH! I HATE THAT BITCH! I! HATE! THAT! BITCH!" Toushiro screamed, slamming his head into a wall.

"UGH WHY WAS I CURSED WITH HAVING A BITCH LIKE THAT FOR A SON!" the mom screamed.

"That's ok. You still have a wonderful daughter like me… that you didn't make because of an accident." Konomi said referring to a story her mom told her.

"Yes. Who knew you had to use both a condom, and birth control in order to not get pregnant." The mom said. Gin got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ya, know I'm kinda glad we had Toushiro. He's really nice." Gin said.

"To who? You or Me?" she asked skeptically. 

"Everyone except you and Konomi. He's only returning the only feelings he's ever received from you two." Gin said letting go of her.

XXXXXXXX

Ok. There it is. I will get to updating my other fics…later! I'm on Spring break right now, updates might come faster, maybe not. Remember I do have a life, and I do wanna spend my break with friends. And, there's a whole list of books that I want to read. Lol. Please review.


End file.
